Człowiek końca wieku
by Bellatrix3
Summary: "Cóż więc jest? Co zostało nam, co wszystko wiemy, dla których żadna z dawnych wiar już nie wystarcza? Jakaż jest przeciw włóczni złego twoja tarcza, człowiecze z końca wieku?..." - Kazimierz Przerwa-Tetmajer


_Tekst pisany pogrubioną kursywą jest wierszem Kazimierza Przerwy-Tetmajera „Koniec wieku XIX"._

* * *

 **Człowiek końca wieku**

* * *

 _ **Przekleństwo?...**_

Mimo iż tak bliźniaczo podobna, niczym jedna kropla wody, do najstarszej z nich, była inna od siostry. Nie tak chaotyczna, choć z tym samym wyrachowaniem spoglądająca na świat znad kryształowego kieliszka. Chłód istniejący w jej ciemnych oczach, tak bliźniaczych do twoich własnych, potrafił zmrozić ocean, wzniecić pejzaż szronu na zwieńczonej promieniami pierwszego słońca szybie.

Kiedy tego wieczora podawała ci rękę do tańca, nic nie wskazywało na to, iż jej zamysłem jest szaleńcza ucieczka z uwitego przez jej matkę, wężowego gniazda. Płynęliście namiętnie poprzez parkiet, ty nieco zbyt stanowczy, niżby nakazywały standardy szlacheckiej etykiety rodzin z krwią świeżą jak woda, czystą jak łza, ona trochę zanadto emocjonalna, kiedy każda nuta wybitej przez orkiestrę muzyki odzwierciedlała się w jej ciemnych oczach jak rozbłyski słońca na srebrze.

Potknęła się w trzecim takcie. Przytrzymałeś ją za chude, wątłe jak łodyga młodego drzewa oliwnego ramiona i spojrzałeś w jej ciemne oczy, czując, jak po jej sukni spływa niczym kaskada wodospadu karcący wzrok twej dystyngowanej ciotki Druelli.

Twój kciuk wbił się ostrzegawczo w jej szczupły nadgarstek, a twoje oczy opowiadały jej historie o tym, co może nastąpić, jeśli zdradzi się choć najlżejszym gestem.

Delikatny, słaby uśmiech nadał nikłego blasku jej smukłej twarzy, dodał uroku beznamiętnej postawie, a ona skinęła ci głową, jakby już wiedziała, iż ma w tobie swojego sprzymierzeńca.

Przybrała porzuconą wraz z omyłką w krokach, nienaganną postawę i ustawiła się w schludnej ramie, jaką jej zaoferowałeś jakoby dama z najwyższych sfer, jakoby arystokratka z niemożliwymi do zakwestionowania manierami.

Zanim ponownie oddaliście się taktom muzyki, spostrzegłeś przebłysk aprobaty w rysach twarzy swej eleganckiej ciotki oraz ogniki psoty w zazwyczaj obojętnych, pustych jak u lalki oczach Andromedy.

 _ **Tylko dziki, kiedy się skaleczy,**_

 _ **złorzeczy swemu bogu, skrytemu w przestworze.**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Ironia?...**_

Miała śmiech dziecka, które jeszcze się nie zakochało. Biegała boso, w swej zwiewnej sukni, uwitej z rosy i pajęczej sieci, niema na karcące spojrzenia matki oraz głośne uwagi najstarszej siostry. Łapała płatki śniegu w rozchylone wargi i śmiała się perliście, gdy roztapiały się na czubku jej smukłego nosa. Liczyła gwiazdy śmiejące się do niej z kosmosu, za każdym razem przekonana, iż poznała ich tajemną liczbę jako pierwsza z istot obdarzonych inteligencją. Rozplątywała długie, jasne warkocze, by kosmyki blondu tak bladego, jak jej skóra ciągnęły się za nią na falach wiatru i wpadały w jej błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo oczy.

Ciągnąłeś ją za rękę, prowadząc po śliskich kamieniach, a ona przeskakiwała po nich jak sroka po gałęziach, nucąc powolny rytm ulubionej melodii twojej matki.

Usiedliście na klifie z widokiem na świat, wschodzące słońce paliło czerwienią, rozlewając się po ciemnej ziemi jak wino z przewróconego kieliszka. Oparła się o twoje ramię, nużąc twarz w twych czarnych włosach, opadających falami na ramiona, równie lśniącymi, co pasma atramentowego jedwabiu spadającego na plecy najstarszej z twych kuzynek.

Jej zwinne palce rozczesywały niewielki kołtun na twojej głowie, a ty śmiałeś się beztrosko, częstując ją wyśmienitymi, kruchymi jak zamki z piasku, słodkimi jak lukrecja, drobnymi bezami, które dzisiejszego ranka przygotowała twoja matka.

Kręciła głową, spoglądając na ciebie w sposób, mówiący, iż nie powinieneś podkradać słodyczy z dostojnego balu rodzinnego, ale, gdy zabierałeś dłoń, chwytała twój nadgarstek, porywając migające bielą jak śnieżynki, cukrowe krążki i rozkoszowała się ich smakiem, przymykając oczy.

Godzinę później zdradziła ci, iż rodzice wybrali dla niej męża. Że jest to dżentelmen z dobrego domu, że na pewno go polubisz, że razem z Regulusem będziecie wreszcie mieli partnera do waszych gier karcianych, przy których kłócicie się nieprzyzwoicie długo, by w ostatecznym rozrachunku i tak obwieścić remis.

A potem wtuliła się w zagłębienie twojej szyi i płakała gorzkimi łzami tak długo, aż jej blada twarz nie przybrała odcieni szkarłatu, a powieki nie opuchły od soli i wilgoci.

Gładziłeś ją w milczeniu po miękkich włosach, nie potrafiąc znaleźć słów, którymi mógłbyś złożyć swe gratulacje i szukałeś w przeszłości momentu, który umknął twoim oczom, który splótł na zawsze losy twej niewinnej jak motyl, tak delikatnej, jak wazony twojej matki, tak zagubionej w zimnej czasoprzestrzeni, jak samotna gwiazda na tle mrocznej nicości, kuzynki z urodzonym szlachcicem tak niepodobnym do ciebie samego i uśmiechałeś się gorzko, uświadamiając sobie, iż tak właśnie smakuje życie urodzonego arystokraty, którym nie poczuwałeś się być.

Nigdy więcej niedane ci było zobaczyć diamentowych, lśniących łez w chłodnych oczach Narcyzy, a jej śmiech zamarł głęboko w gardle i już nie odrodził się z martwych, mimo iż czekałeś na niego, czekałeś uparcie i długo, modląc się w ciemności, aby los oddał ci tą małą, roześmianą dziewczynkę, która żyła w twoich wspomnieniach.

 _ **Lecz największe z szyderstw czyż się może**_

 _ **r**_ _ **ó**_ _ **wnać z ironią biegu najzwyklejszych rzeczy?**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Wzgarda...**_

Lubiła igrać z ogniem. Długie, cienkie, ostre jak nóż języki płomieni lawirowały na krańcu jej różdżki niczym tancerz balansujący na linie nad głęboką przepaścią, z igraszką w oczach spoglądający w pustkę niekończącej się doliny spoczywającej pod skalnym klifem.

Jej czarne jak węgle, błyszczące jak błyskawice oczy ślizgały się po płomieniach kotłujących się w kominku jak po cienkim lodzie na zamarzniętym jeziorze.

Zawsze potrafiła postawić na swoim, nie ścierpiała, kiedy inni zarzucali jej omyłkę - ona nigdy się nie myliła, szła prostą ścieżką, wytypowaną przez przeszłość genetycznych powiązań, czyniła jedynie honory wynikające z jej, godnego podziwu, pochodzenia.

Zatruta prawdami o wyższości rasy szlacheckiej nad pospolitą, mieszczańską hołotą, śmiała się z anegdot wypowiadanych przez usta twego ojca tak głośno, że dreszcze spływały po twoim karku jak krople deszczu, tak namiętnie, iż czułeś niepojęty ucisk gdzieś pomiędzy słowem a myślą.

Jej umysł zaćmiony od wina, oczy błyszczące jak w gorączce, palce namiętnie szukające dłoni twojego brata.

Kiedy patrzyłeś na wargi przysuwające się do ucha Regulusa i drżący oddech owiewający jego skórę, rozumiałeś, że ona się boi. Jest przerażona, jak dziecko ciemnością, konsekwencjami, jakie mogą wypłynąć na powierzchnię waszego życia, gdy postawicie stopy na ścieżce pełnej pokus obiecujących wyższość nad innymi, szepczących niezrozumiałe słowa o wieczności i ujarzmieniu śmierci.

Na jasnej jak latarnia morska twarzy Bellatrix tliła się awersja dla wszelkich istnień, przez które żyły sączyła się zakurzona, ciemna jak smoła krew, których serca wybijały zbyt wolny rytm, pompując w górę tętnic popiół, a na jej wargach trwał kleisty strach, lęk zrodzony z niepewności, lęk o to, że upadniecie na tle społeczeństwa, że wasze wpływy zanikną jak zapadająca się w sobie gwiazda, strach o to, iż obłęd wtoczy się jak stary wóz na miejsce racjonalności i obejmie kontrolę nad całym waszym, tak idealnym, tak wymarzonym, życiem.

 _ **lecz tylko głupiec gardzi tym cięż**_ _ **arem,**_

 _ **kt**_ _ **ó**_ _ **rego wziąć na słabe nie zdoła ramiona.**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Rozpacz?...**_

Nie chciał tego tak mocno, jak grało w duszy i oczach waszej matki. Widziałeś to na jego twarzy - uśpione rozżalenie czające się głęboko w jego umyśle, kiedy tańczył, jak mu zagrano, kiedy przeciskał przez gardło słowa posłuchu i nikt nawet nie spostrzegał wojny, jaką staczał ze sobą codziennie, by wytłumaczyć sobie niewytłumaczalne.

Był nieco niezdarny, jak na Ślizgona, ale kiedy spadł z najwyższej gałęzi drzewa wyciągającego liście do pierwszych, letnich promieni gorącego słońca, nie pisnął choćby słowa, ukrywając dokładnie, z niejakim namaszczeniem, otarcia na skórze ramion i łokci za długimi rękawami czarnej, przewiewnej szaty.

Nie spostrzegł, że leżysz w cieniu równo przystrzyżonego żywopłotu, przyglądając mu się z uwagą, kiedy nakładał na swoją twarz uprzejmy uśmiech jak rękawiczki z jedwabiu, zanim dostojnym, pawim krokiem podążył brukowaną ścieżką w stronę, rozpościerającego się na dwa skrzydła, pnącemu się czarnymi dachówkami ku niebu, domu.

Doskonale wiedziałeś, że pawie nie noszą się po drzewach, wolą przyziemne ekscesy.

Sprzeciwiał się samemu sobie, pragnąc wtopić się w świat, w którym przyszło mu egzystować. Udawało mu się to, udawało bardzo długo.

Wiedziałeś jednak, iż jeśli nie wskażesz mu, że ucieczka od waszego idealizmu i pełnej symbiozy jest możliwa, on nigdy nie zaryzykuje gniewu rodziny, pozwalając wprowadzić się w sam środek burzy piaskowej, która oślepi mu oczy i wysuszy gardło.

Tej nocy wyciągnąłeś go z łóżka, uśmiechając się jak szaleniec o niecnych zamiarach i podałeś mu jedną ze starych mioteł sportowych, które rodzice przechowywali w najgłębszych czeluściach piwnicy.

Wyskoczyłeś z okna z miotłą pod pachą, w ostatniej chwili przejmując kontrolę nad lotem i zaśmiałeś się głośno, widząc zauroczone twą niezależnością spojrzenie młodszego brata, stojącego w otwartym oknie posiadłości, wodzącego za tobą wzrokiem poprzez ciemność.

Poczułeś ucisk w piersi, gdy Regulus, zamiast iść w twoje ślady, odwrócił się do ciebie plecami i ukrył tak głęboko pod czarną pierzyną, iż nie zdołałeś go na powrót wyciągnąć spod jej silnych objęć.

 _ **Wi**_ _ **ęc za przykładem trzeba iść skorpiona,**_

 _ **co si**_ _ **ę zabija, kiedy otoczą go żarem?**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Walka?...**_

Był myśliwym kamuflującym się w przebłysku jasności promieniującej z jego roześmianej twarzy jak obietnica ciepła i spokoju ducha, jak naznaczenie beztroską i niezależnością. Tak odmienny od ludzi, których znałeś, będący spokojem, a zarazem chaosem, będący siłą niemającą nic wspólnego z fizycznością.

Uśmiechnął się do ciebie, połyskując rzędem równych zębów, w jego spojrzeniu tańczyły ogniki zniecierpliwienia.

Zapytał, czy chciałbyś zobaczyć centaury, a potem, na palcach niczym spiskowiec, zaprowadził cię w głębinę Zakazanego Lasu.

Przemykaliście poprzez cienie drzew jak sabotażyści, zakradając się na puste polany i ciemne ścieżki niczym detektywi na tropie wielkiej przygody.

Gajowy odnalazł was trzy godziny później, utaplanych w błocie, pokiereszowanych przez niewielki, kolczasty, niezidentyfikowany byt, z pewnością niebędący żadną odmianą centaura, acz uśmiechniętych i zadowolonych z siebie jak niedźwiedzie, które stoczyły właśnie krwawy bój o jedyną samicę w promieniu kilometra.

Szlaban spędziliście na myciu podłóg łazienkowych i ochlapywaniu się wodą z mydłem, przy akompaniamencie ciągłego śmiechu, irytując swą beztroską, jak kłujący kamień, który utkwił w bucie, starego woźnego.

Następnego dnia zapytałeś go o imię i zostałeś jego wiernym przyjacielem na zawsze.

Dzień, w którym nadeszła wojna, pamiętasz mgliście, jakby okrywała go gęsta kurtyna szarego dymu mętnych uczuć.

Prężyliście się niczym tygrysy, obdarzani zgorzkniałymi spojrzeniami ludzi sędziwych i zarzekaliście się, że pobiegniecie na bój w pierwszej linii frontu. Wasze oczy lśniły podekscytowaniem tak samo wielkim, jak owego pamiętnego dnia w Zakazanym Lesie.

Z czasem spojrzenia wyblakły. Z czasem ból po stracie sprzymierzeńców zakuł niczym trucizna, mącąc w układzie nerwowym, paląc duszę jak ogień.

Kiedy stawaliście w pierwszej linii frontu, w waszych oczach nie istniał już taki sam zapał jak wtedy, gdy byliście młodzi.

Zaciskałeś dłoń na ramieniu Jamesa, a on kiwał z powagą głową i szeptał w twoje ucho, byś nie pozwolił się zabić, byś walczył jak rozjuszony centaur, nigdy nie tracąc nadziei.

 _ **Ale czyż mr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **wka rzucona na szyny**_

 _ **może walczyć z pociągiem nadchodzącym w pędzie?**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Rezygnacja?...**_

Jego oczy były pełne smutku na długo, zanim go poznałeś. Uśmiechał się, jakby sprawiało mu to ból, jakby wiedział i widział dużo więcej, niż wskazywał na to jego młody wiek.

Kiedy wzięliście go pod protekcję swych skrzydeł, czyniliście wszystko, aby ów ból istnienia odebrać jego barkom. Żartowaliście głośno i długo, odstawialiście kawały, za które już dawno powinni was wydalić z tamtej placówki, którą nazywałeś domem, stawaliście na głowie, próbując przewiać cień smutku z jego zielonych oczu, czasami żonglując kosztem innych, niewinnych osobników, którzy mieli nieszczęście napatoczyć się waszym spojrzeniom.

Czasami owa melancholia znikała, czasami na jej miejsce wstępowały nuty rozbawienia, czasami usta wyciągały się w szerokim uśmiechu, a pełen wdzięczności wzrok przemykał pomiędzy waszymi twarzami.

Kiedy poznaliście jego tajemnicę, mieliście mu za złe, iż nie powiedział wam o tym wcześniej, wypominaliście mu niewiarę w waszą przyjaźń tak długo i tak zachłannie, że doprowadzaliście go tym do gorącej irytacji.

Z czasem nauczyliście się nie drażnić rozwścieczonego wilkołaka, czując oddech ryzyka na karku, dreszcz emocji łaskoczący mięśnie, pchający ku działaniu.

Kiedy jego zielone, zmęczone oczy spoglądały na was w dzień po pełni księżyca, zdawały się zionąć niepokojem, szukając na waszej skórze jakiejkolwiek oznaki, mówiącej, że uczynił wam choćby najmniejszą krzywdę.

Szczerzyliście wówczas zęby w uśmiechu, obdarzając go kuksańcami, twierdząc, że należą się mu one w odpłacie za bezpowrotne złamanie waszej niezachwianej psychiki, a on rozluźniał ramiona i uśmiechał się w odpowiedzi, czasem unosząc wzrok ku niebu, pytając niemo, za jakie grzechy został pokarany tak dziecinnymi przyjaciółmi.

Jednak kiedy ponownie na was spoglądał, wdzięczność spływała na was kaskadami, a jego palce zaciskały się na waszych ramionach, jakby pragnął wam tym gestem przekazać, iż nigdy nie poradziłby sobie bez was - że jesteście jego jedyną nadzieją na normalność, dając mu życie, o którym marzył, którego pragnął i o którym śnił przez wieki wieków.

 _ **Czyż przez to mniej się cierpieć będzie,**_

 _ **gdy się z poddaniem schyli pod nóż gilotyny?**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Byt przyszły?...**_

Śmiałeś się jak wariat, gdy dotarły do ciebie pogłoski o rzekomej śmierci twego młodszego brata. Biłeś głową w stół i nie spałeś cztery noce, aby paść piątego dnia niczym ścięty z nóg na salonowy dywan i skulić się przy kominku, przyjemnie grzejącym twoje skostniałe plecy.

Potem płakałeś tak wylewnie, jak Narcyza, kiedy dowiedziała się o swoim rychłym małżeństwie z człowiekiem biznesu i sukcesu, szepcząc przez zbolałe wargi, że gdyby skoczył, kiedy był jeszcze ku temu czas, nigdy nie spotkałby go tak okrutny los i ponownie wybuchałeś śmiechem zgorszony własną absurdalnością.

Osobą, która przywołała cię do porządku, nie był James ani Remus, tylko Lily, młoda, pogodna, racjonalna Lily, która tupnęła nogą, jak wówczas, gdy miałeś jedynie jedenaście lat, a ona strofowała cię za jedną z najgłupszych psot, jakie wpadły do twojego kreatywnego umysłu, po czym podniosła cię z podłogi i oznajmiła, że musisz żyć dalej, że masz małego, bezbronnego chrzestnego syna, którego musisz bronić jakoby prawdziwy lew, zamiast rozsypywać się w proch na jej jasnym dywanie. Że zemsta smakuje najlepiej na zimno, kiedy ochłonie się po stracie, kiedy weźmie się głęboki wdech i ponownie ruszy z posad.

A potem wcisnęła w twe dłonie kubek parującej herbaty i opowiadała historie o wieczności, o lepszym świcie bez wojen i głodu, nawiązując do mugolskich religii, z których niewiele rozumiałeś, a które obiecywały ci, że twój brat nie odszedł na zawsze.

W nocy podnosiłeś wzrok, spoglądając w księżyc, zastanawiając się, czy z jego bladej poświaty uśmiecha się do ciebie młody, niezmieniony Regulus, taki sam jak kiedyś - kiedy stawialiście razem zamki z piasku na dzikiej plaży jednego z krajów Europy, jakiego - nie miałeś pojęcia.

Miałeś skrytą nadzieję, choć nigdy byś się do tego nie przyznał, że kiedyś, w odległej przyszłości się o tym dowiesz.

 _ **Gwiazd tajniki któż z ludzi oglą**_ _ **da,**_

 _ **kto zliczy zgasłe słońca i kres światu zgadnie?**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Użycie?...**_

Kolizja dwóch światów z mocnym, stanowczym charakterem nie mogła obyć się bez ofiar. Zrozumiałeś to, gdy zawsze dumna i stanowcza Bellatrix, której zdanie stale musiało wypływać na wierzch, przyciągnęła ku sobie delikatną jak płatki róży Narcyzę i wplątała ją w sieć zawiłych korytarzy bez wyjścia, układających się w rozległy labirynt grozy, w którym utkwiły bez możliwości ucieczki.

Złorzeczyłeś, przeklinałeś los, obiecywałeś popełnienie czynów niemożliwych do spełnienia, ale nie udało ci się utrzymać dwóch młodych kobiet przy sobie, obok siebie; wkrótce miała nadejść chwila, w której przyjdzie ci wybierać pomiędzy lojalnością wobec przyjaciół a solidarnością z rodziną. Na jednym i na drugim froncie spierały się jednostki zbyt bliskie twemu sercu, abyś był zdolny przejść obok tego obojętnie, bez względu na to, jak bardzo wypierałeś z pamięci własne nazwisko, jak uparcie utrzymywałeś, iż nic cię dłużej nie obchodzi los ludzi, dzielących z tobą krew i wspomnienia, że jeśli chcą odpowiedzieć się po stronie ciemnych ideałów i wygórowanych sądów, nie będziesz kolidował z owymi decyzjami.

Jednakowoż, wbrew twojej woli, zaistniał moment, w którym znalazłeś się pośrodku, pomiędzy dwoma ugrupowaniami, niezdolny, aby się poruszyć, niezdolny, aby odetchnąć głębiej i rozluźnić kołnierzyk kradnący ci powietrze.

Nigdy nie powiedziałeś niczego głośno, tłukąc się pomiędzy dwoma ścierającymi się blokami, czując jak siła zarzutów, jakimi obarczają się nawzajem, ściera młodość z twojej twarzy, wyciąga na czoło głębokie zmarszczki drżące jak fale na brzegu oceanicznym, tworzy fioletowe cienie wokół oczu, które ciążyły jak modelina przyklejona do skóry.

Próbowałeś okryć dłońmi małą twarzyczkę swojego chrześniaka, ale nawet do tego okazałeś się niezdolny (być może twoja matka wykrzykująca po kątach twą bezużyteczność wcale się nie pomyliła).

Twój świat sypał się niczym domek z kart, a ty przeklinałeś się za słabość, ucząc się na nowo nienawiści, wpajałeś ją sobie do głowy jak starożytne runy, jak historię magii. Wypracowałeś metodę etykiet, które z uporem doczepiałeś twarzom, które znałeś, nazywając jedno złem, a drugie dobrem, czując, iż wcale nie oddaje to w pełni rzeczywistości.

Pamiętałeś bowiem duże oczy zapatrzonej w ciebie Narcyzy, proszącej o kolejną tabliczkę czekolady, dostarczoną jej w tajemnicy przed dorosłymi oraz śmiech na ustach swego brata, kiedy wspinałeś się na najwyższe gałęzie jabłoni i zrzucałeś ze szczytu słodkie jabłka, które pałaszowaliście z rozkoszą, kładąc się w cieniu dużych liści paproci.

Patrząc w przeszłość, miałeś nadzieję, że tamte chwile do ciebie powrócą (szukałeś ich w zielonych oczach wstawionych w młodą twarz Jamesa, jakie nosił twój chrzestny syn - nie znajdowałeś tam tej samej beztroski młodzieńczych lat, jaką pamiętałeś z autopsji, jaką rozkoszowałeś się w wiekowej posiadłości Blacków, a później w majestatycznym zamku w Szkocji - Harry miał oczy poważne i smutne jak starzec, oczy, które nigdy nie powinny być oczyma dziecka) i czekałeś na nie, spijając cichy śmiech z ust chrześniaka, przypisując go do rozbawienia, jakie wieńczyło kiedyś twarz Jamesa (nigdy nie brzmiał on tak samo), modląc się, aby racjonalność obudziła się w umysłach najstarszej i najmłodszej z twych kuzynek, aby kiedyś otworzyły oczy i dostrzegły możliwość ucieczki od piekła, które same sobie zgotowały (od którego twój młodszy brat nie ucieknie już nigdy).

Patrząc w powagę na twarzy Remusa, miałeś ochotę krzyczeć tak długo, aż zedrzesz sobie gardło i walić głową w ścianę, póki nie pęknie ci czaszka uwita z wątpliwości, trwająca w przeszłości.

Czułeś tępą bezradność, szamoczącą się w twojej piersi jak słowik, wiedząc, iż nic nie możesz poradzić na własne położenie, że liderzy współczesnych wojen wykorzystają cię jak przynętę, wygryzą jak dzikie bestie, aż nie pozostanie w tobie ni jedna tkanka, ni jedna kość.

Ale tym właśnie byłeś - bezpańskim dmuchawcem, którego wiatr rozniesie po świecie jak popiół. Zaciskałeś palce na dłoniach swojego chrześniaka tak mocno, iż bielała ci skóra, myśląc, iż zmyślny los zawsze ci zabierał, nigdy nie dawał; pragnąłeś utrzymać go w solidnym uścisku.

Mimo twoich starań Harry wymykał ci się z rąk jak dym. Zdawało ci się, że nie potrafisz dać mu tego, czego pragnie.

Zasypiając w starej, pustej posiadłości swojej matki, marzyłeś o bankietach i tańcach, o powolnych taktach wygrywanych przez orkiestrę, o scenerii piękna rozciągającej się u twoich stóp pod skalistym klifem. Pragnąłeś dotknąć gładkiego materiału najnowszej sukni Belli i popisywać się bezkarnie przed Regulusem, czując dumę z podziwu tlącego się w jego oczach.

Chciałeś znów powłóczyć się z przyjaciółmi po Zakazanym Lesie i pośmiać się przy grze w Eksplodującego Durnia. Chwytałeś wspomnienia rękami, zanurzałeś w nich paznokcie, ale nie łatwo jest przywrócić swoje upadłe życie zza ściany zbudowanej z betonu.

Miałeś wrażenie, że się rozpadasz, że nikniesz w sobie, że bijesz się z myślami tylko po to, by poddać się w ostatecznym rozrachunku, by unieść głowę i wywinąć ten jeden, ostatni kawał, z którego później jedynie ty będziesz się zaśmiewał jak dziecko.

Świat nie zawsze jest tak słodki, jak niegdyś tego pożądałeś. Okazało się to niespodziewanie, między jednym a drugim wdechem, między kilkoma imionami wypowiedzianymi na głos, między słowem a uczynkiem.

Żal, za każdym razem, kiedy go kosztowałeś, smakował gorzko.

 _ **Ależ w duszy jest zawsze coś na dnie,**_

 _ **co wśr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **d użycia pragnie, wśr**_ _ **ó**_ _ **d rozkoszy żą**_ _ **da.**_

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

Bellatrix miała pociągającą charyzmę, której zawsze jej zazdrościłeś, błyszczące pasją oczy, uśmiech rozlany na twarzy, nieco nieobecny, nieco wygórowany - ale szczery. Skierowany w twoją stronę z iskrą szaleństwa, którą dzieliliście (dwie bliźniacze dusze zawsze odnajdą się wśród standardów).

Narcyza miała fizjonomię skowronka, figurę baletnicy, głos primabaleriny. Kiedy się śmiała, wszystkie dzwoneczki z pobliskiej łąki śmiały się razem z nią, posiadała w sobie niezachwianą chęć życia. Mała, drobna duszyczka odkrywcy.

Andromeda potrafiła grać. Była piękną, idealną aktorką, zdolną do tego, aby zwieść wszystkich, oszukać własnych, naznaczonych doświadczeniem rodziców, udając nienaganne życie, głęboko we własnym umyśle od dawna opracowując plan godny najlepszych strategów.

Regulus miał swoje ideały, w których się nużył, którym ufał, za którymi podążał. Były one dla niego swoistą biblią wyznaczającą ścieżkę poprzez góry, prowadzącą go za rękę ku słusznościom.

Ty nie miałeś już nic.

* * *

-VVV-

* * *

 _ **Cóż więc jest? Co zostało nam, co wszystko wiemy,**_

 _ **dla kt**_ _ **ó**_ _ **rych żadna z dawnych wiar już nie wystarcza?**_

 _ **Jakaż jest przeciw włóczni złego twoja tarcza,**_

 _ **człowiecze z końca wieku?... Głowę zwiesił niemy.**_


End file.
